


Worrisome Questions

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Gyoza always takes care of Rice when she works herself too hard, he can't stand seeing her exhausted but he doesn't want her to be alone. He asks her what he always asks her when she pushes herself too far and to his surprise she finally answers.





	Worrisome Questions

Gyoza, sighed softly as he set Rice down in the comfiest looking chairs in the ice arena. She was fevered and looking paler than usual. He bit his lip and sat in a chair that was close enough to Rice's that he could hold her hand.

Gyoza always asked questions, he couldn't help it, but one of his many questions that bothered him the most was why Rice worked herself so hard. She was the weakest of Master Attendant's food souls without any spirit power of her own, yet even when nothing was expected of her she set out to work anyways.

Rice worried Gyoza so much, he ran his thumb over her small hand and closed his eyes. He hated having to see her so tired like this, so depleted of her energy that she couldn't even move. It made his whole being hurt in a way that was far worse than a hit from any fallen angel. Slowly, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

At that moment, Rice's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Gyoza with a confused expression, then she looked around her. A frown pulled at her lips and she looked away from him. "I-I did it again… didn't I?" She managed to whisper.

Gyoza nodded softly, he patted the top of Rice's hand. "Yes.. Rice, I know I've asked you before, but why do you work yourself so hard? You know your body can't handle it." Rice stayed quiet and Gyoza assumed that she wouldn't answer, she never answered him when he asked her that question. He scooted his seat closer to hers and put her hand to his cheek.

The ice arena was quiet except for the muffled noises of their fellow food souls in the kitchens. Gyoza sighed and watched his breath turn to fog in front of him and raise above his head.

"I'm sorry I make you worry," Rice said slowly and Gyoza looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes and a pang went through his chest. "B-But…" She opened her mouth and made a strangled noise. Then she closed it and shook her head. She took her hand from Gyoza's grasp and put both of her hands over her ears. "I'm a food soul.. I want- I-I want to protect Master Attendant and to help them.. Anyway that I can." She said slowly but by the time she finished she was breathing heavily. "When I can't even do.. Simple things without falling ill…" She shook her head quickly, her long white hair flying about her face. "I feel useless…. I don't want to feel like that- I want.. I want..." And the tears started to spill from her eyes.

Gyoza quickly hopped up from his seat, he wrapped his arms around Rice and held her closely as she sobbed into his shoulder. "You're not useless, Rice.. I swear." He said quietly, as he held her he could feel the sobs racking her small body.

Rice held on to Gyoza tightly, her nails dug into his shirt as she cried.

Gyoza couldn't help but feel like a dolt, he never knew that this was the answer Rice never told him when he asked her that question a million times. He probably made her feel horrible by asking it. He shut his eyes and kept his arms around Rice. "You're not useless." He said again.

Slowly Rice's sobs died down and her breathing went back to normal, when that happened she slowly pulled away from him. Her face was redder than before and her eyes were pink around the edges and watery. She sniffled softly and slowly brought her hand to Gyoza's cheek. "Th-Thank you…" She breathed quietly. She pressed her forehead to Gyoza's and closed her eyes.

Gyoza absentmindedly patted Rice's back, he didn't feel as bad now that she wasn't crying. "Just don't work yourself so hard, Rice, please." He muttered.

Rice tapped Gyoza's cheek once with her finger and he knew that she had agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted me to write something with Gyoza and Rice!! So I did!!


End file.
